Dates and Brothers
by Padfoot's Pawprint
Summary: Utau wants to go to the Ramen shop to eat with Kukai but Ikuto's totally against it and is acting unusually protective. So who does Utau call to distract her brother? It's a one-shot. Amuto/Kutau


**hey y'all. this is my first shgo chara fanfic. my suckishness has to stop. besides, I like this coupling. btw, if you wanted Tadamu, you will have none of it. Sorry. Either way, this is a short one-shot for Kutau and Amuto. Love ya. :P**

* * *

"AMU!" Amu held her cell phone away from her ear to avoid going deaf.

"Good gosh, Utau, what's wrong? Don't you have a date to be getting to or something?"

"Shut up!" Amu flinched at the harshness of the idol's voice. "I need your help." Amu moved to sit on her bed which had been, at that moment, occupied by her loveable card playing charas.

"What's wrong?"

Ran perked up and went over to float over by her ear. Miki and Suu did the same. Only Dia stayed behind, calmly watching the scene in front of her.

"Well," Utau's voice got very quiet. "Kukai came over, you know, to hang out a bit before our ramen contest."

"Date." coughed Amu, grinning to herself.

"No! Um, well, anyway, Ikuto just found out."

"You mean you didn't tell him?"

"What's to tell? We're just going out for some ramen."

"Sure… so what's so wrong?"

"You want to know? Ikuto's in big brother mode."

"What?"

"You're the oldest so you wouldn't understand, but think of it this way. You know how the last time me and Ikuto came to your house? And your dad freaked out at him and acted like he was part of the interrogation squad?"

Amu cringed at the memory. It was extremely embarrassing.

"So, he's doing that to Kukai. I need you to come here right away to distract him."

"How?"

"Use your charas! Take a cab! I don't care! Just come over here before Ikuto loses it."

"Uh…"

"PLEASE!"

"Okay, okay." Amu flipped her phone shut. How was she getting to Ikuto's house?

*L*O*L*

Utau paced nervously in her room, occasionally peeking out to see Ikuto in a deep conversation with Kukai. Her brown haired companion was looking pretty nervous.

"Utau." hissed Eru, "you shouldn't eavesdrop. It's rude."

"Shut up, Eru. Utau can do what she wants." Iru giggled evilly and continued to spy at the two boys through the crack in the door.

"Where exactly are you taking her again?" asked Ikuto. This had to be the 7th time he'd asked him.

"It's just the ramen shop, Tsukiyomi. It's nothing big."

"Really?" Ikuto raised an eye brow.

Utau hated how Ikuto was beating down on Kukai for their da-er, their ramen contest. Plus the fact that Ikuto was by far older and taller than Kukai.

"Yeah. So, maybe if you wouldn't mind…"

"Oh, but I do mind." Ikuto's eyes narrowed and Utau mentally slapped herself. (**A.N: XD poor inner Utau**) Utau acted this way with the girls Ikuto brought home. Not that the girl's Ikuto brought home held much value….

There was a sharp knock at the door that caused Utau to bolt out of her room and open it.

"Yes?" there she was. Her brother's crush in all her pink haired glory. Amu was heaving huge gulps of air with her hands on her knees.

"Hi." she said breathlessly. Both Ikuto and Kukai stopped their conversation for her arrival.

"Hinamori?" Kukai moved towards his friend but Ikuto beat him to it.

"Amu!"

"Ik..uto…?" Ikuto helped Amu to the sofa where all four of them sat together. "Can I…tell you…something…?"

Ikuto nodded. Utau noticed that Ikuto was resisting the urge to tease her while Kukai, oddly, looked like he was suppressing the urge to hit her brother.

"You want to…go out…or something?"

It only took a short moment for them to register Amu's proposal.

"You want to do _what_with _me_?" Ikuto asked, shock colouring his face, while at the same time, Kukai said, "You want to do _what_with_ him_?"

Utau could have laughed, or hit something. Amu was helping her…by taking her brother out on a date? She didn't want Amu and her brother having any contact whatsoever, but she _was_giving Utau an opportunity to spend time with Kukai before her concert tour.

Brother? Kukai? Brother? Kukai? Which to choose?

"Tsukiyomi." growled Kukai, his green eyes piercing, "I think _we_ need to talk."

"As do I." they glared each other down while Utau moved Amu to her room.

Once she shut the door, she turned to face the pinkette. (**A.N : screw French**)

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked immediately. Amu's charas floated out of her pouch in her defense.

"What does it look like?" asked Ran.

"She's helping you." said Miki.

"And she was very kind to do so, ~desu." Suu pointed out.

"Perhaps you should focus more on Kukai rather on Amu's helpful suggestion to your brother." Utau softened at Dia's words.

"Thank you. But did you really have to ask him out?"

"Sorry." Amu said, still gaining breath.

"It was the only thing she could think of on such short notice, ~desu."

"Fine." The two of them stared at the door. "What do you think they're talking about?"

"Do you really want to know?"

Utau nodded and took a seat next to Amu on the bed.

"So we just wait for them to finish?"

"I guess…"

"Oh, there's one more thing I have to tell you."

"Really? What?"

…

"WHAT?"

*L*O*L*

"So where exactly do _you_plan to take Hinamori?" asked Kukai. Ikuto gave him an odd look.

"Hey, man, that's my line. Besides…" he stared at Utau's door. One moment Utau had a date with soccer boy. The next, he had a date with a girl 5 years younger than him. Did this make any sense? No. Did he still want to go? Hell yes!

"I'm talking to you, Tsukiyomi!" said Kukai. "And that line is legit to all big brothers."

"But you're not Amu's brother."

"I'm just as good as her brother. I've known her longer than you have." _Point, _"Besides, we're so close that it's almost like we're related anyway."

"Yet you don't look anything alike."

"Speak for yourself. You and Idol-san look nothing alike either."

"Shut up." Ikuto massaged his temples. "So you like Utau?"

Kukai blushed, something he was not at all used to. "We're just friends. How 'bout you and Hinamori? You like her, don't you?"

_Of course._ "Maybe. Either way, spending the rest of the day with my Strawberry would be fun."

"So let me get this straight. I want to go out with Utau." Ikuto glanced sharply at Kukai, "And you want to go out with Hinamori. Can we just forget this? I know you like her and that you'll take care of her, no matter what."

"Ditto."

"Yeah well," soccer boy turned his odd colour again and stuck out his hand. "Truce? For our sisters' sake?"

Ikuto deliberated.

"Truce." He took Kukai's outstretched hand and shook but let go almost immediately after a sharp cry could be heard from Utau's room.

"WHAT?"

*L*O*L*

Utau nodded sadly.

"HOW? WHY? HE..? IKUTO!"

Ikuto and Kukai burst into the room to see a very red Amu clenching her fists angrily.

"What's wrong?"

"What's the matter?"

"YOU!" Amu stood up and went right up to Ikuto. "How dare you sneak into my room without asking!" she poked his chest and he retreated all the way back until he was against the wall. "You selfish, self-absorbed, cat-eared, cosplay boy! Give me your wallet!" Ikuto blinked and the sudden change of topic made him unexpectedly obedient.

Amu flipped it open to reveal Ikuto's driver's licence, his wad of cash, and a small family photo tucked inside a compartment. She unzipped the change section to reveal a picture of herself. She recognized it instantly. It was when she went on her date with Tadase that had been ruined by Ikuto's visit. She blushed at the fact that in this picture she looked so…so…

"You were so pretty." He admitted. "I couldn't help myself." He threw in a smirk as her blush darkened. "You did look oddly delectable for Kiddy King." she growled and Kukai started to laugh.

"Don't you dare laugh, Souma Kukai!" shouted Amu, swivelling to face her brother figure. "I know what you did with Utau's picture from my magazine and, believe me, I was not impressed."

"You took my picture?" Utau looked positively outraged but Amu could see the hidden happiness the blond girl held. "For what?"

"It's not what you think!" he said, stumbling over his words.

"You have a picture of my sister?" said Ikuto, breaking out of his stunned moment.

"_You_ have a picture of _my _sister! So don't talk!" shot back Kukai.

A fight ensured that lasted for quite a while. Yoru took this opportunity to ask Miki if she would like to go out to the big tree in the backyard for a great view. She agreed, blushing. Ran and Daichi got together to conduct a fantastic one-on-one soccer game which led to their absence as well. Suu, Dia, Iru decided to watch Diachi and Ran's game while Eru followed the blue couple with her 'love radar' (**A.N: I really don't care about what it's called but you know what I mean**)

Ikuto noticed that his chara, well that all the charas, had disappeared and insisted on stopping their fight.

"WAIT!" he called out, "There's something I need to ask before this screwed up conversation goes any further."

"WHAT?" they all asked. Ikuto turned to Amu.

"Amu? Are we still going on that date?"

Amu blinked at Ikuto about half a dozen times before turning a bright pink.

"S-s-sure." she stuttered. Ikuto let a genuine smile slip onto his lips

"Now wait just a-"

"You can go on your date with my sister." Ikuto put in, cutting off Kukai's words and making both of them blush like children.

"It's not a date!" they shouted in unison. Ikuto just chuckled and pulled Amu out of the room, leading her out for the date she had promised him.

Utau and Kukai, on the other hand, stood still and were extremely nervous.

"So…" he started.

"So…"

They stared at each other for a moment, her lavender to his green, before Kukai took her hand. Utau blushed harder but Kukai didn't seem to notice.

"You still want to go get ramen?" she nodded, not trusting her voice for it would have betrayed her feeling instantly.

With his signature goofy smile, Kukai pulled Utau out of her room and out of her house for the ramen; among other things.  


* * *

**TAKA! Well there you have it. Done completely! I think it's good enough. Hope you enjoyed.**

** Paddy out!**

** [:**


End file.
